Pansy
by skinnyrita
Summary: You have no idea how much I love being able to say that: My Draco.Please R&R. :


_**Pansy.**_

The thing is, I'm actually just as smart as her –Granger.

I could've been in Gryffindor.

If I _was_ in Gryffindor, then people would know just how smart I really am. I think some of the teachers have twigged. Exam results through the roof. Practicals that run as smooth as sand. Faultless Transfiguration transformations. Effortlessly excellent in Arithmancy. I don't mean to brag.

I'll leave that to Miss 'Know-it-all-so-there'.

She makes me sick, showing off all the time, reeling off portions of textbook as if she's the only one to have bothered with preparatory study. And the haughty way she says (rather often I might add), "honestly, am I the only one who's read 'Hogwarts: A History'?" her face taking on a vile smug expression of superiority. Well actually _no_ Granger, would it surprise you to know that I have definitely read and re-read 'Hogwarts: A History'?

I just didn't bother memorising the footnotes.

Dumbledore's noticed. Thank Merlin. I thought I'd go crackers if someone didn't soon. Prefect. Ha! Granger's a prefect. But she gets partnered with the hideously inferior Weaselbee. I'm sure he's good at something. Just not schoolwork. You'd need to ask Granger about that one. I swear to Circe, one day those two will pass each other in the corridor and something will snap. They'll be shagging between classes. Maybe even during. See, even Granger is dense about some things. I can see it all so plainly and I'm not even in their house.

Though I'm sure I could've been in Gryffindor. Stupid hat.

Weasley is completely incompetent as a prefect. At least with Granger I can see where Dumbledore's coming from. But Weasley, I can see it clear as day, is just a poor substitute because if Dumbledore had picked Potter he would've been accused of blatant favouritism. So Weasley got the badge –he and Potter are joined at the broomsticks anyway, so it probably makes little difference who has the badge. Personally I think Dean Thomas would've made an authoritative prefect. But Dumbledore has to indulge the Dream Team.

Not like me and Draco. Who actually deserve our badges just as much as Granger. Draco puts a bad reputation out about himself. He'd never admit it but I think he rather likes being the Slytherin 'bad boy'. But really, he's not a bad old stick, my Draco.

You have no idea how much I love being able to say that: My Draco.

Did you know I'm only half blood? Quiet, don't shout it too loud, I'm in the Slytherin common room and there are some rather fierce seventh years behind me. They scare me senseless.

Anyway.

Draco doesn't mind that I'm only half blood. Sometimes I think he only pounds Granger for being a Mudblood for the sake of aggravating her. Plus she said I have a face like a pug. I don't have a face like a pug. I know I don't because Draco said so. He gives rare compliments, and I store them up like little treasures. I don't need many.

"Pansy," he says, "your hair is like black silk."

"Pansy, I love that dimple in your right cheek."

Little things. He just notices them all. And for himself, he works so bloody hard –besides Granger, Draco's Smart with a capital 'S'. It's nice, both of us being high achievers. It's what attracted me to him in the first place –intelligent conversation not always being particularly fruitful in the Slytherin common room. In Arithmancy I have to work hard to beat him in problem solving and deciphering the hundreds of spiky runes Vector sets in front of us each class. It's fun being competitive. Sometimes I think Draco lets me 'win' just so he can 'reward' me afterwards.

I'm sure I'm sitting here blushing to myself.

But Potions. I've never seen anyone besides Snape figure Potions as well as Draco and there's a fact. True, Granger's good in her own mechanical way. She's _OK_. But Draco really _gets it_. I could sit there for hours just watching him brew a potion. The way he painstakingly prepares the components; slicing roots exactly so, measuring powders precisely to the grain, moving his lips carefully while he concentrates on the number of stirs clockwise and then anticlockwise. It's incredible because I know it sounds boring. But you should see how alive he looks. He could easily be Snape's successor.

"I love...your eyes, Pansy."

I know he's trying to say 'I love you'. It's clear in his expression, which is almost scared. He can probably tell just how closely I'm listening. And don't you think that when he _does_ say it I won't just go ahead and say it straight back.

"I love you, Draco," I'll say.

I love you love you love you.

I like writing about me. I'm surprised because I didn't think there could be that much to write. Who ever really to know about me anyway? (Except of course –Draco.)

I'm

just Pansy.

* * *

disclaimer- i do not own Pansy Parkinson she is a creation of Ms Rowling. 


End file.
